Hathrow High
by MayadaughterofAthena
Summary: Piper surprise Jason at his school(with all the friends). But then finds out this school is hiding a secret. A secret no person should ever know! This story will be very cliché, truth or dares, parties, cliffhangers and mean girls (ha, see what I did there?). Pairings are Jason/Piper Percy/Annabeth Calypso/Leo Hazel/Frank Nico/Will and Reyna/OC.
1. Chapter 1

**I know I'm supposed to be working on my other story, but my other reason it's on hiatus since I've been having writers block. If you're reading this right now maybe you should check out the other story and please give me some tips on what to do.**

**I've been reading loads of stories were either the seven, or Thalia, Nico, Percy and Annabeth go to Goode or just Annabeth surprising Percy at Goode. As you can guess they have major Percabeth in them. There are Jiper/Jasper shippers out there and you might be getting a bit bored of that. I know I am. Don't get me wrong Percabeth is one of my OTP's and I adore them. But instead I decided to do Jiper/Jasper high school story. Warning it contains major cliché.**

**I'm also going to say that the cast is…**

**Piper McLean: Victoria Justice**

**Jason Grace: Jamie Campbell Bower (I don't know why, I just really like this guy!)**

**Leo Valdez: Jake T Austin**

**Annabeth Chase: Annasophia Robb**

**Percy Jackson: Logan Lerman**

**Katie Gardner: Nathalia Ramos**

**Travis Stoll: Dylan Sprouse **

**Calypso Ogygia: Amanda Seyfried **

**Let's just say at the end of BOO Caleo came to CHB on Festus the magical Dragon!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own PJO OR HOO. Could contain major TLH, SON, TMOA, HOH and BOO spoilers.**

_Pipers POV_

I opened my eyes dazedly, hearing my alarm clock singing "Sunshine, Lollipops and Rainbows" (Is that what it's even called?) from cloudy with a chance of Meatballs. I sat up and looked around the room, why am I in this pinkified area? I then racked my brain for an answer, it suddenly hit me, and I was here to meet Jason at his school. I think it was… Hathrow high.

I stepped out of my bed, being met with warmness and fluffiness on my feet. I walked carefully to the bathroom, and walked to the mirror, I looked like a sight. My hair had knots everywhere, my eyes had light bags underneath them and my skin felt rough. I quickly hopped into the shower, and sighed when I felt the cool, refreshing water hit my skin, making it turn smooth again. I quickly jumped out and put on, a light blue, above the knee dress, sky blue converse, a white backpack and a mocking jay pin. My eyes wondered to a picture of me, Leo and Jason, I felt my eyes watering. But no. I'm not going to cry right now. Get a grip Piper, you're visiting him soon.

I plodded down the staircase, my hand gripping on the white banister, my thoughts couldn't process that I was actually seeing my boyfriend! My mind then wondered to something else, a mouth-watering smell coming from the large kitchen/dining room.

"Dad, are you making really nice smelling food for once"? I questioned, since my dad is not the best cook in the world.

"Kind of". He replied. "I got some help from a chef though, since I'm not the best cook in the world".

"You are so truthful". I replied seriously. He chuckled at that comment and handed me my plate. It tasted as mouth-watering as it smelt. The bacon was crispy but nice and succulent pancakes topped with sweet and sugary syrup. We sat in comfortable silence, until my dad asked a question…

"So how's camp?" He asked.

"Oh, umm I've made some great new friends". I said awkwardly. We then sat through the rest of the meal in self-conscious silence. After we finished eating I then went upstairs to enjoy, the eight minutes left I had (on my terrace).

The sky was a clear blue, with hints of orange at the top, pure, white clouds decorated the sky. In total it was an amazing day, except that the sea was not very happy (aka Mr. Poseidon), the sea was its normal colour, but had this presence that it was about to explode at any time (like Percy when he's angry)…

"Some lovely flowers you've got here Pipes". My dad said, startling me out of my daydream.

"Yep, they definitely are". I replied. I hadn't really noticed the flowers until now, since plants aren't really my thing, there more of a Demeter/Ceres kid, kind of stuff. But they were actually really beautiful. They were all Lilies, but there were twelve of them and seemed to be in colour of the Olympian gods. Like Aphrodite's were Pink, Athena grey, Zeus sky blue, Apollo gold/yellow, etc. etc.

"Pipes, I'm sorry about making things so awkward between us and didn't mean to make you so upset about your friends". He replied. "I just wanted to be a good dad and get to know you more, Hun".

"Dad don't ever say Hun again". I said while snickering. He had this confused look on his face, like he had no clue what I was talking about. So I explained everything to him, like when I met Jason and Leo, first met Percy Jackson, talked about really smart Annabeth and so on. Of course I left the demigodishness part out. Because if I didn't that would just be well, dumb.

"First things first I'm the realest (realest). Drop this and let the whole"-. My IPhone 5c sang (Or should I say rapped).

"Hey dad, I need to go to school now". I yelled. "Love you".

"Sure sweetheart, I promise never to say Hun again". He shouted over the top of his voice. I giggled under my breath and swung my backpack over my shoulder. I slammed the door shut, and walked over to my white Lamborghini, the engine made this weird noise as I started it up. Great just what I need now, a car that's about to break down any minute, and I'll be late to school!

As I drove to the local garage dust flew from the car, it was either road dust** (is that even a thing?)** or the car need treatment. Now. Just as I drove up to the garage, the engine started stuttering and failing.

"No, no, no". I moaned in annoyance. Why did this have to happen to me right now? Ugh, gods why me?

"Need help there"? A boy asked, drawing me back to reality.

"Oh yeah-". I stopped halfway through my sentence, as I saw the boy who was talking to me. He had golden, close-cropped hair, sky blue eyes and sun-kissed skin.

"Jason"! I squealed (no not like a pig, the other squeal).

"Whoa- Piper"! He shouted, he then enveloped me into a hug.

"I can't believe your here! Where's everyone else? He questioned.

"Oh they didn't come". I admitted slyly.

"Well, that doesn't matter! At least you came! He said grinning.

"HEY JASON- WHOAH WHO'S THE PRETTY GIRL YOU GOT THERE". A guy with brown hair shouted. Before we could reply he called some people out. Who I were guessing were Jason's friend.

"AMBER, CARMEN, INDIE, ADAM AND CASEY, COME CHECK THIS OUT"! He bellowed over the top of his voice.

"Ugh, really Evan". Jason mumbled, while combing his hand through his hair.

Five teenagers came in, there was a girl with pale/creamy skin, red curly hair, freckles and grey eyes. The second girl looked like she originated from Spain and was extremely gorgeous, she had straight/wavy hair, coffee brown eyes and a perfectly structured face. And the last girl had chocolate brown skin, straight black hair (in a ponytail) and dark brown eyes!

The first boy had well, groomed, black hair, grey eyes and a couple of freckles. The second had shaggy, blonde hair, sea-green eyes and tan skin. And the boy who was shouting had curly brown hair and mischievous blue eyes!

"Okay Pipes, that's Amber (the girl with the red hair), that's Indie (the girl with blonde hair) and that's Carmen (the girl with the ponytail). The boy with grey eyes is Adam (and is the sister of Amber too), the boy with sea-green eyes (like Percy's) is Casey and the boy who was shouting is the one and only Evan! He spoke with sarcasm in his voice. "And you guys this is my girlfriend Piper!"

I timidly waved at them and spoke shyly. Even though I just met them you could tell they were really nice people! We all then started talking about why I wasn't in my car, and they all agreed that I could come with them! Everything was fine until the question came up.

"SO Piper and Jason, were is this camp and why can't we come"?

**Ohhh, who do you think asked the question and why? BTW this chapter was quite short since it was kinda starting a new story and telling you about everyone, I might take a while to update chapters, because I'm quite a slow writer (because I want everything to be perfect!) and I have TOO MUCH HOMEWORK! Anyway don't forget to R and R. No flames, unless it is to help me become a better writer.**

**-See you soon folks (hopefully!)- MayadaughterofAthena!**


	2. BRASON! BRASON! BRASON!

**As you know this is the cliché high school story which means, this will have a best friend crush on Jason. Anyways I am so sorry that I have not posted another chapter sooner school literally bombarded me with homework. I'm also thinking of writing a Mortal Instruments fanfiction, if you have not read the Mortal Instruments then you have not lived! Who cares though, you guys just want to read the story. Oh and if you know this story will have lots of switching POVs, just cos I can! Also if you want to see everyone's outfits their on my profile.**

**DISCLAIMER: I am not a 40 year old man, who lives in Boston, which means I do not own HOO. I just borrow them from time, to time.**

_Reyna's POV_

The school bathrooms were, horrible, dingy and smelly! Katie literally dragged me into there because my outfit wasn't "cool and cute" enough. Seriously my outfit is fine, I'm a Roman not a Greek, I believe in formal attire, not short, skimpy dresses. I mean what's wrong with a knee, length, black pencil-skirt and a plum blouse, this is exactly what I asked Annabeth:

"It's a bit, old ladyish". She spoke.

"Ya think". Said Thalia, while raising her eyebrows.

"Puh-lease like you could say anything Thalia Grace". Annabeth shot back. Which was pretty true, Thalia was literally the goddess of black.

"Guys-it-doesn't-matter". Katie said, through gritted teeth. "She just needs a new outfit!

"Don't look at me, I'm not Aphrodite or something'". Said Thalia and backing out the bathrooms.

"Annabeth, you get on the makeup, I'll do clothes and hair". Katie said.

"Fine". She groaned.

Looking into the mirror I did not see, a Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano. Instead I saw a girl with a side pony tail (a bit like Ariana Grande's), peach/pink lip-gloss, black/purple, smoky eye shadow and a tad bit of mascara. Wearing: Red/pink long T-shirt, black leggings, roman-style sandals, a gold ring with a red jewel in the middle and red and black nail polish.

Turning around to the girls their faces were full of pure shock…

_Indie's POV_

HOW DARE THAT BITCH! Jason was mine, until she came and ruined everything. And, it's too hard not to like her! I mean, who doesn't like me the pretty, best friend for life girl, who's rich and everyone likes. Okay now I sound like a fucking Mary-sue mixed with Emma Rosewood.

Anyways I better stop ranting about Jason and Piper, otherwise you'll all get bored to death. So, instead let's talk about-

"Hey Piper and Jason, I asked you this question before and you never answered, where is this camp and why can't we come"? I questioned while smirking. Everybody else's heads came up. Now they were surrounded.

They both started stuttering and mumbling. Until…

"This camp… is um… a place… were you have to get an acceptance letter to go to". She said while nodding her head. "And if you do try to get in you will then be dismissed from the place, basically it's like a private school". Everyone else seemed to buy it, but I didn't. I knew they were hiding something, and I was going to find out…

***Cue menacing cackling***

_Leo's POV_

Ah, life was so much better this way: Me and Calypso holding hands, feeling the spring breeze and me wearing my Brason shirt. Calypso looked exactly like she did on Ogygia, except a bit more modern. Her Honey/brown hair was was tied up in a fishtail braid. Apart from that she was biting her finger nails off.

"Calypso, you okay"? I questioned.

"Yeah… just a bit nervous about going to a High school… and meeting your friends". She replied without looking me in the eye. I knew she was talking about things. I let it slide and my mind was slipping to things like what would an avocado- spinach- fish and cake smoothie would taste like, and how the gang would react to the Brason T-shirt.

"Leo"! Calypso shouted. "We're here"! She was right, we were here, Hathrow high was one of the most amazhang places ever! It was your typical modern highschool. And no, I'm not going to go into full detail about it.

"To the school"! I said, which called Calypso to smile.

As we walked into the hall, it was like your typical cliché American school. With your snooty-popular kids, jocks, gamers, nerds, cheerleaders and so many more. I wondered who I'd be with.

"OMG REPAIR BOY, YOU'RE BACK". I heard someone scream.

"Never thought you were so popular with the ladies". Calypso spoke. "Well come on, let's see who it is". Once I heard repair boy I knew it was Beauty Queen. And there she was holding hands with- Jason! I felt like a fanboy so much, but wait until he saw my T-shirt!

I don't know how, but before I knew it we were all enveloped in a massive bear hug.

"Wait dude, where'd you get that shirt from"? Jason asked, his eyebrows raised up and pulling away from the hug.

"Well, I made it myself". I said.

"You made it yourself, and who's Brason"? Beauty Queen asked.

"Brason is my NEW OTP"! I shouted. "It's Jason and Brick-

"Wait who's "Brick", Jason are you cheating on me". Piper asked (with sass).

"What no"! Jason said. "Leo's obviously made up a new ship".

"Valdez". Piper growled.

"Hey you guys, I just realised I haven't introduced myself, and we need to get our timetables". Calypso butted in, before Pipes could hurt me.

"Oh yeah, you must be Calypso". Piper said. "I'm so proud of my little baby tortilla, getting a girlfriend-literally he's been rejected by all the girls.".

"Beauty Queen, seriously, you sound way too much like Aphrodite". I said.

"Leo". Jason hissed. "Don't talk about our parents now".

"Hey you guys, why can't you talk about your parents"? A pretty girl asked.

"Oh nothing Indie, we just find them embarrassing and there famous". Jason said to the girl.

"Well I just heard classes are about to start". Calypso said, while nodding her head. She seemed to be trying to distract them.

"OH shit, really"? A girl with eyes a lot like Annabeth's asked.

"Yeah". Piper also said. The girl then ran away with her friends tagging behind her.

"Are classes really starting soon"? I questioned.

"Not that I know of". She replied.

"Well one thing I do know, we need to get our class schedules-well you do". Jason said while pointing his finger to the corridor.

"RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG". The bell rang.

"Oh shit". We all whispered.

**DUN, DUN, DUUUN. Will they get their class schedules? Who knows? All I do know is that I'm ill and decided to post this chapter for you guys. New chapter soon (hopefully). See you soon folks- MayaDaughterOfApollo. **

**Yes I am actually a daughter of Apollo. The gods lied to me.**

***Sobs hysterically*. Anyways bye!**


End file.
